


Murder

by Venstar



Series: 2019 007 Fest Series [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: duh - Freeform, not really graphic violence but i had to select a tag and well the title says murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: For the MI6 cafe 007 Fest Angst Prompt Table. Murder.





	Murder

She stood on the balcony, a glass of wine in her hand. She sipped it, leaving the ghost of a red lipstick stain on the rim. The sun moved lower until it touched the ocean in front of the hotel. Three dead men were behind her, their broken bodies scattered about. She glanced at her watch and contemplated the murder of two men. How would she do it? Slow, fast? By herself, with the help of others. A complicated setup? A simple trap. How. Her brow furrowed. 

She turned from the million dollar view and scanned the bodies. Her father and his attendants. Criminals, the lot of them. She had watched them die at the hands of James Bond, the man who had worked his way into her good graces and her bed pretending to be a businessman. An exports expert at Universal Exports, traveling with his little terrier of an assistant. Both of them were working for MI6. 

The wine glass snapped at the stem and the red liquid spilled onto the floor, mixing with her Father’s blood. She spits on the growing mess. Two can play this game. He had left her alive. That was his mistake. His smaller companion with the spectacles and dark hair had urged him not to leave her alive. That was his mistake. Letting those men into her lives? That was her mistake.

Two deaths. That was what she owed her Father for her mistake. The glass crunched under her Louboutins as she stepped over her Father’s body. She still had all the and copies her Father’s work hidden away. The little terrier hadn’t managed to chew it all out of existence with his computer virus. Thankfully she had the forethought to steal her Father’s access codes while he was drunk. The business would still run, but it would run under her name.

They thought she was innocent. Someone they could leave behind, broken like a ragdoll. Unable to continue without the presence of a man. She smirked to herself as she pulled out her phone. Oh, how stupid men could be. To see weakness instead of strength. 

She pressed a few buttons and waited for the dial tone. When it was picked up, she gave a short and quick order. 

“Martine, pull the car around. I need to make a quick exit.” She hung up. 

In the elevator, she reapplied her cherry red lipstick and checked her hair, tucking strands back into place. Never let them see you sweat. She marched through the hotel lobby and slid into the back of the black SUV, Martine patiently holding the door open. He bowed before he closed the door.

She spoke just as he shut his own door. “Home, Martine.”

“Your Father, Miss?”

“Dead.”

Martine met her eyes in the rearview mirror. The shock was written all over his face.

“Don’t worry. It wasn’t done by me, but by the mistakes I made. Can you work with that, Martine or do I need to hire a new driver.”

Martine cleared his throat. “No, Miss. I’ve served this family for years now. I hope my loyalty speaks for itself.”

“Noted. Now, home and then-”

“We take over the world!” Martine responded in an almost automatic way. His eyes flitted back to the rearview mirror. “Sorry, Miss. It's from an old American cartoon.”

Instead of the anger he expected, she smiled at him. “Exactly, but first...murder.”


End file.
